Talk:Graveyard/@comment-78.93.204.239-20161030085731
Alright folks, this was not my initial intention but this forum (and the internet for that matter) has led me to believe we need this. This only contiains the most essential choices you need to make for the best possible outcome (As in unwanted situations and not wasting resources). If a certain series of choices are not here, then it doesn't matter what you pick, ever. If people want to see what other options result in and other parts of the story or explanation to something, I'll think about adding it, but for now, this is all one would need to finish the event. In case people were wondering. The earliest access point to the Halloween event is after you finish exploring MEADOW. It is not going to prompt before this point. It is also the same time you get access to the Garden minigame. If after finishing MEADOW you still did not get the Halloween event prompt, then report it in-game and msg Tinker Island / Tricky Tribe on Facebook about your situation. Puzzles: Captain's Treasure Chest Puzzle Crow Puzzle Witch Puzzle Lock Puzzle Ruins Stone Stepping Puzzle Following Direction Puzzle =HALLOWEEN EVENT START= 1 Event prompt 2 First Option 2.3 Tsunami (Zero Repurcussion) 2.3 Wait 3 Second Option 3.1 Omen 3.1 Continue (Zero Effect regardless of text) OR 3.3 Riches 3.3 Do It =GRAVEYARD= GRAVEYARD i. First Expedition 1 First_Option (20% Rope and 50% Wood) 1.1 Make Ladder ii. Second Expedition 1 First Option 1.2 Rocks (To Advance) 2 Second Option (90% Stone and 60% Food) 2.1 Repair iii. Third Expedition Captain's Treasure Chest Puzzle 1 First Option 1.8 Captain1 (To Advance) 1.8 Captain2 2 Second Option (95% Food) 2.5 Floating Bill1 2.5 Floating Bill2 2.5 Floating Bill3 2.5 Floating Bill4 iv. Fourth Expedition Bat Wing Unlock Ritual v. Fifth Expedition Fight Zombies Zombies1 Zombies2 Zombies3 vi. Sixth Expedition 1 First Option (90% Food and 90% Wood) 1.1 Repair 1.1 Cross Bridge =TIMBER= TIMBER i. First Expedition No Options ii. Second Expedition Options Do Not Matter iii. Third Expedition Crow Puzzle 1 First Option 1.2 Lag Behind (To Advance) 1.2.3 Talk 1.2.3 Try From here, there's 2 correct paths 1.1.4 Caw, Caw, Squawk (From Predator Option's Info) 2.3 Cackle, Screech (From Food Option's Info) iv. Fourth Expedition No Options v. Fifth Expedition Every Options Converge vi. Sixth Expedition Witch Puzzle 1 First Option 1.4 Offer Food 1.4 Wow 1.4.2 Give Candy (60% Food) 1.4.2.1 Pay Tribute 1.4.2.1 Wait1 1.4.2.1 Wait2 1.4.2.1 Wait3 1.4.2.1 It Worked So just to clear up some misinformation that I've read floating around, if you so happened to have chosen the wrong choice of vegetable or meat, it has zero effect whatsoever on anything regardless of what the text says, other than using up your resource. I've ran the possibilities by giving meat 3 times and then candy vs just candy and the Witch's AND the Cat's stats are still the same. vii. Seventh Expedition Lock Puzzle 1 First Option (50% Wood and 20% Rope) 1.1 Make Lock Pick Correct combo is: Left, Left, Right 1.1.2 Left Left Right 1.1.2 Great viii. Eighth Expedition 1 First Option (30% Metal and 20% Rope) 1.1 Make Lock Pick Again, same combo: Left, Left, Right 1.1.2 Left Left Right 1.1.2 Great ix. Ninth Expedition Every Options Converge Fight Witch Witch1 Witch2 Witch3 (Lizard Eye) x. Tenth Expedition 1 First Option (70% Stone OR 95% Food) 1.1 Pebbles 1.1 Continue =COLUMNS= COLUMNS i. First Expedition No Options ii. Second Expedition 1 First Option (50% Coal and 50% Metal) 1.1 Place Explosives 1.1 Wait1 1.1 Wait2 1.1 Boom 1.1 Check Door iii. Third Expedition Ruins Stone Stepping Puzzle 1 First Option From here, all three paths are viable, but you have to choose to correct stone in order to add the sides of the fallen stones to a total of 13 1.3.3.1.3.2.2 Hex, Triangle, Triangle, Hex, Triangle, Square, Square 2.2.1.3.2.2 Square, Square, Hex, Triangle, Square, Square (Shortest Route) 3.3.1.2.3.1.3.2.2 Triangle, Triangle, Hex, Square, Triangle, Hex, Triangle, Square, Square Final Step 2 Second Option (85% Wood and 85% Rope) 2.1 Make Bridge iv. Fourth Expedition Following Direction Puzzle 1 Series Of Options 1.2 Right 1.2.1 Jump1 1.2.1.3 Jump2 1.2.1.3.2 Jump3 1.2.1.3.2.3 Move Fast (Bottom) 1.2.1.3.2.3.2 Cross 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1 Don't Look 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2 Ignore 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2 Cover 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1 Stay Put1 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2 Stay Put2 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3 Stay Put3 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3.4 Stay Put4 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3.4.1 Wait 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3.4.1.2 Dig 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3.4.1.2.3 Deepen (Bottom) 1.2.1.3.2.3.2.1.2.2.1.2.3.4.1.2.3.1 Reinforce (Top) 2 Second Option (90% Wood and 75% Stone) 2.1 Make Shims v. Fifth Expedition Fight Cat Cat1 Cat2 Cat3 (Frog Leg) =Ritual= After the final fight with the Cat, you'll get the final part to build the Ritual. Upon completion of building the ritual, you'll prompt the Summoning scenario and eventually get the event survivor: Un'prnoncabl Space Terror So here's the base stats based on a fresh run The extra Forage and Fight point was from the pirate choice in the CLEARING, other than that there was no upgrades from anything else. After you have have obtained the event survivor, The GRAVEYARD on Halloween Island opens back up and you can see a Kracken-like creature on the edge of the island. You can tap on the creature for a text or texts. You can explore the GRAVEYARD to fight a troop of zombies everytime for 3 gems, however they are a bit stronger and a lot harder to defeat (only 3 greens) than your first encounter. Zombies1 Zombies2 Zombies3 It's basically a gem farm, if you're willing to.